


巴拉特之角

by ALNASL



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALNASL/pseuds/ALNASL
Summary: 在杨威利十六岁时，杨泰隆遭遇严重的安全事故，所幸未曾祸及性命。之后，杨顺利进入大学，研习历史。宇宙历798年，同盟政府投降，以海尼森为首都建立巴拉特自治领。时值严冬，三十一岁的杨威利刚刚通过了海尼森大学历史学博士申请。
Relationships: Katerose von Kreutzer/Julian Mintz, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“您的确是位能干的博士啊。”
> 
> -“这大概就是有钱能使鬼推磨吧！”
> 
> -“您认为牺牲并不光荣吗？”
> 
> -“我认为决策失误之下的牺牲只是悲剧，与光荣毫无关系。”

巴拉特自治领成立一周年时，首都海尼森的街景依然冷清。暮色之中，占用着旧费沙领事馆的帝国公署领事部庄严矗立，黄金狮子旗下是军服严整的帝国宪兵，行色匆匆的人们目不斜视地走过，偶尔有不懂事的孩子向肩负枪具的黑衣宪兵好奇伸手，然后被家长低声呵斥着连扯带拽快步离开。

置身图书馆内，将远处一幕尽收眼底，黑发的历史学博士收回视线，开始了他每周三次的兼职时间——半自动的清洁用具使用起来还算简便，从动作看来，这位学者已是一名熟练工。闭馆公告的甜美女声在空旷的大厅之中次次回响，借阅书籍的来客陆续鱼贯而出，他不紧不慢地穿过一个个高耸的书架，表情安稳平静，眼下浅淡的黑眼圈暴露了他并不充足的睡眠。杨威利常调侃自己是个穷酸学者，倒也并不以打零工为耻，甚至已经对“勤工俭学”十分习惯——

自大学时代起，人文科学便已经是屡遭缩编的边缘学科了。连年战争令政府财政负重不堪，分拨给教育的经费已经少之又少，不被看好的专业无缘奖学金，尚是大学生的杨威利也并不打算向父亲杨泰隆索要生活费用，毕竟曾在事故中九死一生的老爷子身体已经大不如从前……

现年三十二岁、正攻读博士学位的杨威利不禁感慨时光飞逝。

思绪飞回现实，他不得不停住脚步暂停打扫，因为面前正有一名“非工作人员”在光线昏暗的书架间背对他站立：“十分抱歉，这位先生，”他说话温和有礼，“现在已经是闭馆时……？”

……杨一时收声，表情微愕，站立他对面、刚转过身来的人同样对此不曾预料，眼中的惊讶一闪而过，却很快露出微笑，对手持洁具的学者促狭道：“您的确是位能干的博士啊。”

——对方意有所指，眼神里并无恶意，杨威利也丝毫不恼。他并未料到自己会以这种形式与他的合租人——名为华尔特·冯·先寇布的同盟老兵相遇。自巴拉特自治领成立以来，同盟军解散，老兵分散各处，而这位使用着义肢和义眼的男人似乎曾在军中任职将官。杨威利并不清楚为什么一位曾经的将官会以便宜的租金与人合租，却也无心深究其中缘由。同盟老兵看起来高大潇洒，面容英俊，举手投足却多少与军人的铁血气质不符，杨威利猜测这与他那听起来像帝国贵族的名字有关。如果不曾专程告知，或许谁也不会得知他曾失去左眼与左脚，毕竟他总是眼神炯炯，健步如飞。

虽未觉窘迫，但也意外不已，杨这才一牵嘴角，扯出个尤为自嘲的微笑，风趣回道：“这大概就是有钱能使鬼推磨吧！”

他说得轻巧，也分外真实无奈——攻读博士虽不必缴纳学费，分配给历史学的研究经费却少之又少，即便战争结束，教育部门的状况也依旧不算乐观。不论为文献资料的开支还是生活费用，金钱总是必备之物……只不过自比懒鬼实在有趣，名为先寇布的前军人显然被这位文人的论调逗笑，然后他们纷纷发觉，这似乎是他们头一次卸下客套。

尽管已合租两月有余，除去使用客厅、厨房等公用区域相遇时的点头与寒暄之外，二人的交流近似于无。

“我原本在这里等人，”先寇布解释道，“但现在，不论怎么看都像是我被爽约了——总之我就先去门外等候，我想您不会介意我们一道回个家吧？”

眨了眨眼，有一瞬间杨威利联想到历史中乃至文学作品中时常被提到的秘密接头，又很快将这念头抛于脑后：“——我大概还有三十分钟才能下班，您看……”

“只不过是多等一会儿的差别罢了，”先寇布略一摆手，已转身往出口踱去，“那么待会儿再见。”

杨威利没再推辞。

走出图书馆时天色已接近全黑，海尼森已然入冬，室外骤冷的气温令杨威利缩了缩脖颈。他刚刚站定、环顾寻找是否有等候的人影，一辆自动汽车便已行驶在他面前，降下了车窗玻璃，露出先寇布示意上车的脸。

杨威利才记起这位前将官拥有自己的自动汽车。

——礼貌客套的搭便车环节，舒适的暖风令杨威利有些昏昏欲睡。在他刚获学士学位，尚且二十出头、有幸被分派担任公立中学机构的教师时，也曾因偶然与学生相遇寒暄，然后被盛情送回公寓的情形……先寇布同样没说话，或许是出于对这位疲惫乘客的照顾。通讯器在大衣口袋中微微震动，杨威利这才睁眼，发觉自己竟险些睡着，然后略显惭愧地朝先寇布颔一颔首，掏出通讯仪，打开了新来的电子邮件。

_杨先生：_

_您好！_

_突然打扰万分抱歉，但我无论如何都想向您分享这则喜报，我通过了海尼森大学历史学专业的入学试验，今后或许将常在校园中与您见面了，我感到十分荣幸和高兴，还请多多关照！_

_尤里安·敏兹_

——这小子倒是很了不起嘛，一股难言又微妙的自豪之情刚刚在心头升腾而起，先寇布的声音便响了起来：“难道是恋人的传讯吗？”

“啊，并不是——您误会了。”想必是刚才的表情喜悦得太过明显吧？杨威利略感无奈，将回复打一个简单草稿，收起了智能手机：“是我曾经的一名学生……说来也有些惭愧，我只短暂地教过他一年而已。”

“原来如此，”先寇布点头，语调轻快，“是我妄加揣测了，只不过——这大概是我头一回见到您这样高兴。”

在先寇布看来，杨威利是一名看似中庸，却并不谄媚的诚实学者。他平淡温和，不温不火，似乎永不会对什么动怒，也从不会因什么而欢快大笑，这令他的气质平添了几分神秘。

而今天，那句“有钱能使鬼推磨”着实是个新发现——对于这位学者风趣的一面。

“我的确为他高兴，但也的确不大乐观。”挠了挠脑侧的黑发，杨威利双手环胸，目视着前方实话实说，略有慨然：“大概是看到欣赏的学生试图走上我不算顺畅的老路，心情就总有些复杂吧。”

“后生的路让后生自己去闯荡就好。”先寇布放松躯干，任汽车自动驾驶，窗外景色徐徐掠过，“不论如何，做一名诚实的历史学者，总好过投身军旅的身不由己啊。”

杨威利不由得转头多看了先寇布一眼，后者倒是形容坦荡，依然直视着前方的街景。

杨并不清楚这是不是句试探，却多少被这位军人所表现的坦荡打动，不禁问道：“您似乎并不喜欢军人。”

不是责问，而是面带温和的微笑，这位学者的态度的确令人放松，先寇布也的确对自己的言论毫不在意，他一耸肩膀，理所当然道：“是啊，不喜欢。”

“我也不那么喜欢。”一边叹气，一边枕住双手，将脑袋靠上座椅，杨威利道，“但比起象征性的军人，我倒是更不喜欢那些歌颂战争，却只让自己躲在幕后的政客啊。”

“哦？”

“如果要他们亲自奔赴战场，那些人一定是极不情愿、百般推辞的吧。只是为了维护统治，或是为了转移民众的注意，就一定要把死亡美化成光荣的牺牲，将千万将士送上战场赴死——这种做法，我难以理解，也实在不能苟同。”

想起同盟军的“致命”一败，杨威利不禁略感涩然。

“您认为牺牲并不光荣吗？”先寇布饶有兴趣。

“我认为决策失误之下的牺牲只是悲剧，”杨威利眼神淡漠，一字一句、不温不火地说道，“与光荣毫无关系。”

只不过……

“……只不过没人会承认失误，”沉默几秒后，杨威利心中的默念被另一个声音款款吐出，先寇布的语调讥讽又辛辣，笑容玩世不恭，“也没人敢提起那是失误罢了。”

杨威利不禁换了个眼神看他。

“——前两个月里我真该多找你赐教，杨博士。”对此浑不在意，前将官牵出一个愉快又有些高深莫测的微笑——也不知这句究竟是认真还是调侃，好在他的态度明显不是反对，这多少令杨威利稍感心安。那位同盟的陆战老兵又说道：“晚餐打算如何解决？”

杨威利呃了一声，显然是没什么主意。

“毕竟您说出了这么多有趣的见解，我想带您去个不错的地方解决晚饭聊以回报。如何？”

眼睛眨动，并未迟疑过久，杨威利点了点头：“那就恭敬不如从命了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “毕竟酒足饭饱后，圣人也会变成懒虫了。”

_ 尤里安： _

_ 很高兴收到你的消息，我也十分期待能够在新学期与你见面。如果可以，我会非常期待你更多的来信。我们已经快五年没见了吧？请问你的近况如何？我十分牵挂。 _

_ 杨威利 _

输入最后的署名、按下发送键时，店员为杨威利呈上了红茶。酒菜混合的气味在这间位于地下的老旧餐馆中弥漫，周围的环境不算安静，却并不脏乱，杨威利不讨厌这样的地方。

——同盟军投降之后，士官学校随之解散。尤里安曾向杨表示成为军人、报名士官学校的志愿——

“为什么想成为军人呢？”那时的杨威利反问，“因为我出自军人之家呀。”，尤里安如此回答。杨威利摇头微笑：“这世上并没有子承父业的法律，尤里安。总而言之——我更希望你能在深思熟虑之后再做决定。”

……而看来现在，这个想法已随着士官学校的解散无从实现了。虽是如此，杨威利却总觉得松了口气。这个孩子幼年丧父，却头脑聪慧，仅十二岁时便已经在公立中学中成为年级尖子。他之所以与尤里安更为亲近，无非是因为某次家庭访问时一段关于尤里安的母亲是“来自帝国的流亡贵族”展开的对话。

具体的谈话他已记不太清，只是安慰少年人时的态度的确诚恳：“如果在你的记忆中她很美、也很温柔，那么她一定就是那样。你的父亲一定从没后悔过与她结婚，不是吗？”

……

此时先寇布总算回来，并放下了两碟自助的前菜，这令杨威利为方才的呆坐不好意思地挠了挠头。后继的餐食很快被呈上，色品俱是良好，疲劳一天的饥饿感随之涌来，杨便也不多拘泥，开始了进食。

“最近的同盟真是越发不像样了！”

酒至酣处的怒喊声显得有些突兀，却并没令周围交谈的杂音减小，大家似已对这里的议政行为见怪不怪。即便巴拉特自治领已成立多年，大多数海尼森——以及前自由行星同盟的公民依然会以同盟来称呼自己身边的一切。

杨威利的眼睛偏向声源，却并没注视，他又看了看先寇布，却见到对方同样注视自己，满眼都是若无其事。

……杨威利不禁在想，与他同一屋檐的合租人是不是颇有些恶趣味。

“还记得那个GED小众论坛吗？全匿名还‘炸掉’的那个。就是自从那个800写了篇文章开始……”

“是‘匿名80061255先生’。他说得可没什么不对！”

“喂，喂，这么激动干嘛？”

低头吃饭的杨威利皱起了眉头，这个表情很快隐没在发梢之下，却被先寇布偶然捕捉——这是个新奇的发现，而他静观其变。

“最近的事，哪件不是照着800说的来？他早说了一定是同盟政府先举手投降，又说到帝国或许会尊重自治，但不可能长久如此，最近那条新选举法案不就是证据吗？我们迟早被同化成帝国的人！”

“——怎么样，这里的饭菜如何？”

先寇布的声音像一记响铃，把杨威利从沉思中震出——面相年轻，看起来不及二十七八岁的学者结束走神，乃至微微地惊跳一下，这才搁下餐具，将红茶端在手里，诚实道：“味道很好。”

“那就好，我还以为您并不满意，才默不作声呢。”

而杨威利回以苦笑。

“但我实在有些好奇……他们讨论的800先生是什么？”

先寇布眼含探寻，似乎真在认真求解。杨威利只觉得心跳略有加速：“……如果我猜得没错，”杨威利低头呷茶，目视桌面，“他们说的大约就是曾经存在于网络的GED论坛，和其中一名用户写出的文章了。”

“……您很熟悉嘛。”

“虽然我不喜欢政治……却也还是喜欢关注时事……然后广纳观点。”杨威利放下茶杯，用餐匙把最后一口饭菜拢成一团，“但我往往很难听到不同的声音，除非走一些特别的途径……比如那个论坛。”

“可以理解。”先寇布点点头，同盟媒体的虚假已不是新鲜事。

“——至于他们所说的800，我倒是并不十分熟悉。”杨威利的目光又一次偏开，他的手指微微握拢，继续说道，“据说那个人写下了长篇大论，分析同盟的未来，引起了讨论和反响，只不过在我还来不及去拜读时……那个论坛的终端就已经被毁了。”

说罢，他将最后一口餐食送进嘴里，默不作声地细细咀嚼。

杨威利不擅长说谎，敏锐老道的军人能够捕捉出对方极力掩饰的心虚。但他为什么而心虚呢？这使先寇布困惑不解，且饶有兴趣，面上却全然未显。

自从有人高声议论GED论坛与匿名用户800，这位博士的表现便不大自然。他当然阅读过那篇被广泛传扬的文章，也当然知道那个匿名论坛曾经存在——作者所用的是论坛派发的一次性编号，他洋洋洒洒，在战事最胶着时写下被攻击为“唱衰”的狂言，内容无非是揭露现下的同盟政府所拥有的诸多弊病，抨击战争狂热分子颂扬死亡的卑鄙行径，并预言般地写下了今后的同盟可能如何投降，帝国会如何施政……甚至有人怀疑，这是不是军方的知情人士所写？同样有人认为，这是不是帝国派来的间谍在扰乱民心？

先寇布忽然回想起汽车上的交谈，那句“为了维护统治，或是为了转移民众的注意，就一定要把死亡美化成光荣的牺牲，将千万将士送上战场赴死”实在耳熟，虽说用词略有出入，这论调着实像极了那位匿名的狂人——

凝视着眼前低头饮茶的无害学者，先寇布产生了大胆的猜想。

两年前酒酣时匿名写下的狂言被再度提起，杨威利的心情不可谓不复杂。

没错，那是他为硕士论文抓耳挠腮后决定自我放松的一晚。三十岁的学者以白兰地自我犒劳，酒意上头时，他看到论坛中对战事的争执，不同的声音杂烩一处，他醉眼朦胧地思考，汇总、完善了诸多个观点逐步论证，写下了自己的想法，却没想到越写越多，在发布文章后，他便关闭了电源倒头睡着。

而戏剧化的是，在他几乎忘记这回事时，学校中的同级、乃至后辈们口中流传起了一篇文章、一个名字：匿名用户80061255号。

——这下糟了。

曾经写过的具体内容他已难以记清，只知道那一定是十分大胆激进的一家之言。他没能想到一个区区的匿名文章会引起如此反响，甚至令匿名论坛也不得不自毁其终端以防追查……

从回忆中抽离，喝尽了最后一口红茶，杨威利的双手放下了餐桌，他的手指有点发冷，面容倒是平静依旧。

“你确定那个800不是帝国间谍惶惑人心的？他甚至猜测过帝国的做法，也都还算准确，难道你就没想过这个？”

“帝国的人怎么可能会用那种恨铁不成钢的语调讽刺同盟政府嘛。帝国人只会说这成何体统，这等级不够森严，你是平民我是贵族吧？”

嘈杂的交谈仍在继续。一前一后，结账完毕的先杨二人拾阶而上，离开了这间餐厅。

“您似乎有些闷闷不乐。”在车上坐定时，先寇布向副驾驶上的学者致以关怀。杨威利则摇头否认，只说自己有点疲倦：“毕竟酒足饭饱后，圣人也会变成懒虫了。”——先寇布为这句杨氏幽默发出笑声。

“不过，非常感谢您今天的款待，”杨威利又说道，“我倒是很少遇到像这样味美价廉的餐厅……”

“一个提议，博士。您可以不必对我称您。”

杨威利为此一愣，反应了一秒，顺从道：“那你也不必用您来称呼我。”

“这可不行，”先寇布一本正经，“我向来尊重真才实学的学者，这声您是理所当然的。”

“……这可就愧不敢当了，”杨威利失笑，“就尊重来讲，也总不能因为你不喜欢军人，而叫我不去尊重你吧？”

“——好吧，好吧。”前将官在沉默后比出投降的手势，“那么——与你聊天很愉快，杨博士。”

他咬重了“你”的发音，杨威利的微笑便随之加深：“我也一样。”

_ 杨先生： _

_ 我的状况一切都好，可惜现在仍有许多事宜需要打点，大约圣诞节后会动身前往海尼森。如果可以的话……我想与您见面！ _

_ 尤里安·敏兹 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……不——不，这完全不是我的志向所在，夫人。”

“啊！真没想到又见面了，年轻人。”

“呃——您好，女士，小姐。……这可真巧啊。”

_**十一年前，艾尔法西尔。** _

浅褐色发丝的妇人笑容亲切，十三四岁的金发少女则安静地坐在母亲身侧，不时打量面前的黑发青年。

“要坐在我们的旁边吗？”

“这……没关系吗？”

“当然了，请吧！”

“实在是非常感谢，那么我就不客气了。”

候机厅内，滞留的民众或占领了座椅，或是取出布褥席地而坐——原先找到的角落只在稍微离席的片刻便被人占据，杨威利无心与人争执，便拖着行李漫无目的地走动——接着就遇到了这对母女。

他们曾乘坐同一班宇宙飞艇而来，由于路途中一点小小的举手之劳，这才彼此认识、有了眼缘。

美貌的妇人为杨誊开一片可以落座的位置，杨于是将行李放在身侧，小心翼翼地坐好。或许是浓厚的书卷气容易给人以好感——他们开始了简单的寒暄。

“不用那么客气，称呼我格林希尔夫人就好。来，菲列特利加，向这位哥哥打招呼。”

“呃——我叫杨，直接这样称呼就可以。”

“你好。”

与妇人容貌相似，少女礼貌地颔首。

“——现在……真是人心惶惶啊。”格林希尔夫人的声音中不无担忧，“没想到就这样被困在这颗星球上了。如果艾尔法西尔失陷的话……”

“的确如此……”杨威利淡淡接茬，目光中倒是若有所思，“但如果逃亡计划的负责人做得恰当，或许居民能够安全逃脱也说不定。”

“你有什么想法吗？”

“虽然这并不是我能置喙的事态……”挠了挠黑发，杨威利的表情认真了少许，“总之，我能够想到的方法，目前只有一个……这位将帝国大军引来本星的林奇司令官，或许不久之后，就要轻装上阵，独自带队逃亡了吧。”

“……怎么会？”杨威利的猜测过于大胆，格林希尔夫人为此惊讶不已，“他们不是军人吗？怎么可以……”而话至此，格林希尔夫人冷静下来。没错，如果那位林奇司令官的确是一名尽责的军人，就不会像现在这样，将帝国的铁蹄引到手无寸铁的民众面前。

“当然，这只是个猜测罢了。”杨没做辩驳，手指又在发间挠了挠，“——那位被他派来负责逃亡计划的人军衔尚低，也从来不愿正面安抚群众。如果不是深谋远虑，那就只能解释为毫无主意。……而在我看来，如果那位林奇司令官真的转头逃脱，这未尝不是一个很好的机会。”

“请继续说，杨。”格林希尔夫人的面容变得严肃，杨威利反而为此不好意思起来——他并没想到自己的意见会被如此认真地听取。

“如果……我是说如果，那位林奇司令官就此撤退的话，那些等候多时、虎视眈眈的帝国大军一定会追迹而去的吧。而如果没记错，艾尔法西尔因为流星雨而颇有盛名……”

“……所以？”

“所以等到林奇司令官脱逃时，就是群众撤退的大好时机了。不带反雷达装置，悠哉悠哉地乘着太阳风——当然，这只是一个不成熟的构想而已。”

格林希尔夫人沉默良久。

“我想，”她的声音只犹豫了一下，便转为坚定，“我有一个办法。”

……

“您——您真的要这么做？”

这位妇人竟然是同盟上将德怀特·格林希尔的妻子，这是杨威利万万不曾想到的。

“原本不想透露这种身份……但现在不做点什么就是坐以待毙了。”妇人的眼神坚定，“我会去和那位负责人见面，然后说服他使用你的意见——最起码也要他把撤退的舰船都准备齐全才行。如果计划成功，我会告诉所有人，这是你出的主意。”

“……但，夫人……”

“杨，还有什么疑虑吗？请尽管对我说，我一定尽量做成……”

“那位艾尔·法西尔女英雄的女儿吗。的确是个优秀的人才啊。”

报纸头条上，一位宣讲中的金发美人神情庄严，标题则写：前同盟中尉，格林希尔氏反对新选举议案

_**宇宙历799年，现在。** _

——忽地听到先寇布的声音，杨这才从新闻中抬头，对他多看几秒，眼神中似有不解。

“怎么？”

“……不，只是难得听到你夸奖军人。”杨威利重新低下头，将报纸翻了一面，并不利索但还算熟练地剪下一块，慢悠悠贴上了笔记本——看得出他常做剪报。

“我似乎遭到了讽刺呐。”

“不，”啜一口红茶，杨轻描淡写，“完全没有。”

“——以及嘲笑。”注意到黑发男人的笑容，先寇布玩笑着作出补充，却并不打算延续这个话题：“那么你呢，杨博士。你如何看待这位格林希尔小姐？”

“……我的想法吗。”杨威利不禁眯起双眼，飘渺的口吻似随着思绪一并延伸到极远的过去。他再次落下目光，报道中 _“其母艾琳娜·格林希尔（此名为私设编撰）的智谋曾经拯救艾尔·法希尔三百万群众”_ 这一行小字令他唇边笑意加深。

“我也认为她是位优秀的人才，最起码——她一定是一个信守承诺的人。”

先寇布扬了扬眉，未再多言。

“可是……可是，这样真的好吗，杨？”格林希尔夫人面露不解，“你所做的，将能够拯救三百万的民众，不论如何，你一定能获得赏识与重视，这样一来——”

“……不——不，这完全不是我的志向所在，夫人。”杨威利显得十分为难，“我只是一个学生，却能够得到如此信任……已经是受宠若惊。如果您真的欣赏我，认为我的计划可行，再如果、若是这个方案真的成功了——也请务必不要透露我的存在，我恳请你为我保密。”

格林希尔夫人略微一愣，继而缓缓点头。杨威利知道这是个承诺。

“还好一切都顺利进行了啊……”

杨威利喃喃自语。

并非没有把握，却依旧担心如果这一切都并不顺利——杨威利至今依旧庆幸，那时的“幸运女神”站在了他和三百万民众的那边。

而在先寇布的眼中，这位学者的气质更加神秘了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“似乎打扰到您闭关修学了。”  
> -“……好在这种修行不需要辟谷，也不必戒酒，万幸万幸。”
> 
> -“但在我看来，当与个人的自由和权利相比较，容身之所这种东西怎样都好。”

这座二层楼房临小型儿童公园而立，步行数分之后，就有不必转站一线直达海尼森大学的公共交通——只是坐车的时间会稍久一些。杨威利原本对更换住处后的“生活状况”不抱期待（毕竟这里的租金只占先前公寓的五分之二），却在住下之后意外发觉另一位租客实在是过分“合格”，也过分随意——甚至时不时的夜不归宿，使杨威利每每感受到坐拥单人别苑的错觉，然后赶快回神。

当然，他依然本本分分把活动区域规范在自己的房间，也绝不弄乱公共区域。据杨威利所了解，在他搬来之前，曾有两名合租人居住不足半月便选择了搬离，而他大约能够明白其中的缘由。华尔特·冯·先寇布，曾经的同盟将官，即便如今的自由行星同盟已如死灰、只能存在于群众的回忆，他的身份也依旧敏感。

瞥见昏暗路灯之下，在外监视的模糊人影，杨威利拉上了窗帘。

平民一定会对这样的情况倍感不安，担惊受怕吧？……说到底自己同样是个平民，只不过是厌恶监视却不会惧怕的怪胎平民罢了——而事到如今，再不是军人的先寇布分明同样是平民的一员，拥有着正常的权利，又为什么受到了区别的对待？监视从何而来？

这些隔三差五光顾窥探的神秘来客想必不会是帝国宪兵。那位意气风发、雷厉风行的新帝国皇帝曾宣告敕令。他会支持这桩针对普通将官、鬼鬼祟祟的奇怪行动吗？那么，会是什么人在背后驱使这桩荒唐之事？杨威利摩挲着下颌，心不在焉地誊写一段文献，断断续续念出几句帝国标准用语——他曾为文献研究的方便而选修过多门语言，其中对帝国标准用语的掌握相对牢靠——一不留神写错一字，他停笔，然后划掉那排单词，眼神瞟向天花板边精美的纹饰……这间公寓里会藏有针孔摄像机和窃听器吗？

脑中蓦地冒出如此念头，杨微微一愣，又自问自答般摇头。

如果真的有那些东西，这位“闲不住”的前同盟将官一定不会善罢甘休吧？

这些神秘之客想必是自治机构的特务人士——杨威利回想起特留尼西特身着帝国传统服饰，站立在摄像机前，向新银河帝国表露忠诚，对自由行星同盟民众说服归顺的丑恶嘴脸。所幸，昔日的惨败与流血已令大多数人清醒，这个跳梁小丑的声誉已经一落千丈了。

这种无耻至极的小人，为什么还有脸回来？……大概正因为他是小人吧！杨威利皱起眉头，就像要把不悦的念头甩脱一般抓挠头发，笔尖在纸张上点点戳戳。……想得太远了，现在他该考虑的应该是身边之事。这些监视说明了部分权力在握之人心有不安。

还有谁会不安呢？答案忽然变得清楚——同盟政府——准确说是代理自治的前同盟政府，这一切，都是在这个机构的授意之下进行的吧！

毕竟，他们是一帮只想手握权力的政客而已啊！

真想更多、更全地接近更加详细的真相啊……！

正逢此时，有人在门板敲下了两记响声。扬声说一句请进，却并不打算回头，杨威利又在纸上写下一行批注，接着便听到书册倒地的声音——这才缓慢回忆起他随手把一摞厚书堆在门口，就往座椅上狠狠一坐的行径……

先寇布哽了哽，显然是为屋内的杂乱叹为观止了好一会儿。旧书在卧房中占地最多，然后是堆在床上的衣物——所幸的是房间内并无异味，倒有股清洗剂的朴素气息，夹杂油墨与红茶的气味——这位学者的作风尚且规矩，虽然先寇布对他今后的整洁并不乐观，却也并不在意。

不待学者腼腆地表达歉疚，无从下脚、便不打算前进的先寇布已先开口，含笑打趣：“似乎打扰到您闭关修学了。”

显然，他正对堆放门口仿佛用以“闭关”的书册意有所指。自然而然单膝着地蹲下身去，先寇布将书册一本本捡起，暂且放在门边。

“……好在这种修行不需要辟谷，”杨威利转回身时，先寇布发觉他的鼻梁上少见地架了一副眼镜，而他正在挠头，对察言观色极其擅长的老辣军人当然知道这代表了窘迫，“也不必戒酒，万幸万幸。你的腿还不要紧吧？”

先寇布的左侧小腿是高科技仿真义肢，自合租之始杨威利就被告知了这点。那时他十分意外，只因为这名男子的步伐实在稳健又——富有美感，没错，当时杨威利的脑子里能够联想到这个，他从不会吝惜对他人的欣赏。

“看来在您的眼中，我是一个脆弱的残障人士。”一面玩笑，一面重新起身撑住门框，先寇布的站姿随意，刚刚摘下眼镜的杨威利立即摆手，解释道：“如果你不说，我可一点也不会怀疑你的左脚。——是我冒犯了，请别介意？”

“哪里，完全不会。”

“那么，有什么事呢？”

“……大概是一件无关紧要的事情吧！”先寇布收回刚刚摊开的手掌搭回腰间，一面揶揄，一面如实说道，“只是博士的房间实在令我叹为观止，竟然一时间忘记了打扰的原因呐。”

“……失礼了，这周过后我会好好收拾，实在抱歉。”杨威利也放下了挠头的手指，鉴于目之所及，下脚之处的确寥寥无几，他只得忍住尴尬，暂不起身。似是忽然想起什么，他继续道：“虽然我大概不该多言——但今天似乎又来了两位‘客人’。”

先寇布笑了笑：“原来您早就有所注意了。”

“即便时常有人说我钝感——但明晃晃的示威与暗中潜伏的区别，我还是能够分辨的。只是多少有一些不安之处……您愿意听我道来吗？”

“当然，请讲。”

“这间房子被监控窃听了吗？”

杨威利严肃正色，这令气氛略微凝结。稍作沉默，先寇布却笑意更深：“您在担心，自己的危险发言会落入旁人的耳中吗？”

有那么一瞬间，杨威利认为自己捕捉到了先寇布眼神中的深意——难道他另有所指吗？他在暗示什么呢？

“关于这件事您大可放心。……而事实上，博士，有一件事我实在是极想要求得答案。”杨威利尚在沉默时，先寇布已一步步走进房间，巧妙避开堆上地面的杂物，他站在年轻学者的身前，徐徐俯下身去，将双手撑上了桌沿，面有疑惑的杨便不得不向后倾身，直至脊背与桌沿紧贴。

先寇布挨得很近，两条手臂结实有力，将杨威利的上身拦在桌旁。“我原本想多等一等，”先寇布说道，他看到杨威利正略微颦眉，“但好奇心实在是难以扼制的，想必身为学者，您比我更明白这样的感受。”

杨威利只觉得现在的气氛奇怪极了，却也一时说不出究竟是哪里出了差错——借着距离，也借着灯光，杨威利看清先寇布的左眼，眼皮上的细疤若不细看便难以发现……以及棕褐色的眼瞳，那的确是一只能够以假乱真的义眼……

“那就请提问吧，先寇布先生。”杨一动不动，甚至放松了身躯，“我会如实作答。”

“您说过，您没有阅读过那个匿名论坛中的名篇。”

“我是说过。”

“您也说过，政客是为了维护统治而决议发兵远征。”

“我说过。”

“您还说过，错误决策下的牺牲是悲剧，与荣誉无关。”

“啊，的确如此。”杨一耸肩膀，近在咫尺的气息挠得他脸颊发痒。

“……那就太奇怪了。为什么您的这番言论，与匿名用户80061255所表达的的完全一致？”

……

被摆了一道啊。

杨威利又一次蹙起眉毛——先寇布知道自己猜对了。

“……好吧，是我输了。”杨威利显得不情不愿，又无奈至极。他拍了拍架在身侧的手臂示意对方不必继续如此，接着招呼那位笑容满意的老兵在床铺上落座，这才把椅子倒了个个儿，面朝椅背，支着手臂坐下，然后叹一声气。

“……您实在是个不擅长说谎的人，”先寇布似乎在宽慰他，“而我恰巧狡猾又多疑……”

“啊，我知道。并很会说谎。”杨威利打断他，显然在抱怨当时餐馆中，这名军人对他的明知故问，“……的确是我写的，”他的口吻有些破罐破摔，“喝多了酒，就敢毫不严谨地狂言，却没预料到之后的反响。”

先寇布连续点头，口吻愉快：“那些用词的确是令人意外的大胆。”

“大胆就谈不上了。”杨威利沉思道，此时他注视顶灯的眼神十分认真，先寇布便明白这位学者一定是在较真——他所欣赏的较真，“因为说到底，这只是一个匿名的胆小鬼在大放厥词而已。毕竟我并不是一个站在最前面对抗逆流的人…”他想起一位名为杰西卡·爱德华的反战派议员，“…也并不希望成为那样的人。我只希望成为一个旁观的记录者，这也是为什么我选择了研读历史，而不去从军从政。虽然在历史这边，也只是做得马马虎虎而已。”

“而在我看来，您完全有能力为群众判明道路，成为一个启发、引领浪潮的人物。”

先寇布的话发自真心，杨威利却半真半假地听完，然后笑出声来：“哪里，实在是过大评价了，担当不起呀，我只是个要为一斗米折腰面临财产危机的穷酸学者罢了！”

说话时，杨威利还特地竖起食指，以强调那个“一斗米”，先寇布为之大笑出声。“我的秘密算是被揭穿了。”杨威利又道，并把下巴搁向了横在椅背上的手臂，“你是否也该有所表示，先寇布准将？少将？还是中将？”

“是准将。”先寇布环起手臂，翘起右腿，“只可惜还没坐稳，就接到了敢死式的任务，虽然侥幸捡回了一条命，与我同行的绝大多数却没这么幸运。”

“……我很抱歉。”

“不，没什么。正如你所说的，那只是某种悲剧，从幼年开始背弃祖国亡命敌国的人，多经历几回悲剧，大概也合情合理吧？”

……原来如此，杨威利彻底明白了。

“是这样吗？”他的头颅略有歪斜，先寇布从中看出少许不赞同的意味，“但在我看来，当与个人的自由和权利相比较，容身之所这种东西怎样都好。”

“哦？”

“虽然这句引用似乎不算恰当……但择良木而栖从来是人之常情。没有什么人是一定要经受悲剧的——历史上的事典里写过太多，因果论一直都不灵验，别看我这样，我可是个无神论者。”

先寇布沉默，意味不明的微笑倒是一直悬在嘴边。

被盯得不大自在，杨威利挠一挠头，这才注意到此刻的时间已经不早了。

“呃，虽然我还有很多问题……”他斟酌道，“我能改日询问吗？一些——会战的细节也好，或者是不那么私人的个别问题？”

“请务必向我提问，杨博士。不论非私人问题还是私人问题。”先寇布操持着愉快的语调，“与您聊天实在是万分尽兴。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“但如果您真的在士官学校就读的话……现在的许多状况，或许就都可以改变吧。”

杨威利时常赶在标准时8点之前出门乘车前往学校。作为寒窗苦读的博士生，他同时在海尼森大学临时任教，为大学生后辈进行历史论的授课——毕竟教育资源短缺已久，他无疑是名可用的人手。过去的两月以来，他极少在早晨与他的合租人照面——先寇布时常在外过夜，以至于早晨基本不在家中。而今天，整理着衣衫匆忙走出房间时，杨威利听到电视新闻的声音，先寇布一反常态出现在沙发椅上，享用着自己的咖啡。

“不用早饭吗？”在「艾尔法西尔民众举行反议案游行」的新闻播报背景音中，前同盟准将发出了简单的问候。

“……恐怕没那个时间啊。”把大衣随意一披，杨抓起了手边的公文包，目光却不由自主投向电视屏幕中游行民众的混乱画面。他再次低头，确认资料齐全后，便按下了门把手，迟疑半秒，还是出于礼貌留下一句“我先走了”。

困意随着步行逐步消散，湿冷的空气令他缩了缩脖颈。进入车站之前，杨投币买下顺路可得的报纸，为近三十分钟的路程打发时间。媒体的文字经历过重重润色，而杨威利极擅长捕捉重点，归纳总结。一篇文章阅毕，他的嘴唇抿成了一线。

……巴拉特自治领发布新普选议案，旨在建立最新的自治领提名委员会，消去自治领公民对行政参选人的提名权。

也就是先由权力机构对参选人进行一番内定筛除，然后再将他们推出来，让民众从中挑选、投票表决吗。

“……很微妙啊。”杨威利喃喃自语，眉头不展。

“完全是胡闹。”

耳边响起一个年轻的声音。——自认为音量极低，并没料到会被接茬，杨威利为此微微一顿，一转头便看到一位面有不忿的青年，他一头铁灰色头发，鼻梁附近雀斑点点，目光倒是毫不客气盯在黑发学者手中的报纸上。

为陌生人的自来熟忍俊不禁，杨将报纸展了展，向旁一让，方便他更清楚地阅读文章，低声道：“照这篇报道所写，从今以后，参选人的事宜将会有委员会全权决定，严密地挑选、谨慎地表决，以防止另一个跳梁小丑（杨威利知道这个小丑就是在代指名声扫地的特留尼西特）的登场。这难道不是一桩为公民省时省力的好事吗？”

“没有民众提名权的普选哪还会是普选？干脆叫它委员会的内定提案好了。就算是公民选出新的小丑，也比横插一脚的委员会选出了小丑好过百倍——你……”雀斑青年猛地面露了然，“你刚刚一定是在反讽吧？”

“或许是吧——不巧，我到站了，有缘再会！”

杨威利折起报纸，向青年简单致意，在“现已到达海尼森大学站”的车内广播中走下了公共悬浮列车。

学生们在阶梯教室中三三两两而坐，这是杨威利第十次为他们点名。总和下来，除去病假，少量的缺勤唤起他心中几分名为“教师”的欣慰。杨威利讲话温和，态度耐心认真，支持自由的讨论，且从不强制学生的观点，只会冷静温和地提出反论引人思考，并不时在授课中冒出怪言怪语的冷幽默，又因他广泛读书的学识，而不时引用些有据有典的冷知识。他授课的另一特点就是“任性分组”——已过而立之年的在读博士能轻松看破一名青少年学生的性格品行，于是他总是独断专行地将三两学生强制组合，凑成各种各样的组员配对。他的课堂整体轻松诙谐，于是在学生中有些人望。

而这一日，前来听课的不止是他的学生。在教室的最后一排，四名西装革履、面无表情、绝非校园中人的不明人士手持笔记本，从杨威利授课开始便不时书写记录。

隐约猜测到其中首尾，杨威利虽不至于心慌意乱，却还是因略微的分神而出现了数次失误。学生当然注意到教室末尾多出的“神秘人”，纷纷为此困惑，又隐有担忧——他们的老师是否正在遭遇麻烦？……在课堂最后，杨威利十分诚恳地表示了歉疚，向学生指示过需要阅读的书籍资料与报告书格式、要求之后，下课铃恰巧响起，于是不明人士们也悄无声息地离开。

“杨先生。”

略显稚嫩却十分清脆的女声，踱出教室的杨威利停步，低下视线，一名十五六岁的红发少女正站得笔直。杨威利于是认出，这位便是因机工方面的优异成绩进入海尼森大学、年仅十五岁的优秀学生，卡特罗捷·冯·克劳歇尔。作为工科的尖子，她一反常态选修了历史，时常独自一人来到教室，独自一人落座学习。在杨威利的“任性分组”影响之下，她与历史学系的几名女性同学成为了朋友。

……如果尤里安也在的话，大概与她是同样的年纪吧。

“你好，克劳歇尔小姐。”杨威利点头致意，“有什么可以帮到你吗？”

“我……”少女迟疑起来，她抿了抿嘴唇，似是经历了一番思想斗争，这才涨红面颊，凝视着杨的双眼，坚定道：“不论外界的情况如何，监视的手都不该伸到学校。今天的事实在突兀荒唐，我们都不希望它再次发生！如果你遇到了麻烦，或者不正的待遇，请务必不要单独承受。虽然……我并没有立场多说，但请您明白，我们都支持你，也不会对此听之任之！”

杨倍感意外，刚有些瞠目结舌时，少女便利落地致意，转身走远了。他没想到会有人对他说出这样表示支持，甚至近似于拥护的话语，也不曾想到总是面容冰冷的克劳歇尔小姐的语句竟会富有如此的热度。

……但，真是奇怪，为什么总觉得那张脸看上去十分熟悉，就像是曾经——在什么地方见过？

……

披星戴月地回到家时，杨威利发出一声萎靡不振的长叹。室内的灯并没开，知道屋里没人的杨威利便没立刻换鞋，公文包被随手一放，他就着玄关窝腰一坐，一面放空大脑，一面产生了来一杯白兰地的渴望。

正逢神游，屋门却再次开了，冷风迎面刮来，一只脚迈进一步，又缩回一点，然后是先寇布意外的询问：“杨博士？”

“啊、”杨威利这才从疲惫里回神，“抱歉，一时没进门，反而在这里碍事了。”

不愿给人多添麻烦，杨尽可能快地站立起身，却感到脑门上一阵晕眩——当他从体位性低血压里回神，肩头、手臂的疼痛与耳边的声音也变得逐渐清晰：“……吗，你怎么样，博士？杨？”

杨威利耳根发热，窘迫又惭愧，不为别的，只为这连续的失礼——占着玄关也好，突然晕眩也罢，他干咳一下，说一声“谢谢，我没事”便后退一步。先寇布依言松手，总算打开了客厅的吸顶灯。

感谢黑暗为刚才的近距离接触缓解了微妙的尴尬。脱去外套，从冰箱中取出速热盖饭，杨威利等待着加热，先寇布则问道：“夜宵加餐？”

“实际上是晚餐。”杨威利如实回答，“原本想在回程的饭店里解决，但实在想立刻回来——让你见笑了。”

“连我都不得不开始担忧您的健康状况了，博士。”先寇布口吻戏谑，而当杨威利不经意投去目光，却对上一双满含认真的眼睛。

“放心，每年的体检还是有抽空进行的——我的身体还算健康。只要熬过明年一月的审核，状况就会轻松许多了。你喝白兰地吗？”

“我来酒不拒。”

“那么——算是谢礼。”给先寇布倒上满满一杯，又为自己倒上不多不少的半杯，将曾经痛下血本买回家的贵重白兰地封好放回酒柜，杨威利举杯致意，“如果没有准将阁下的帮助，我恐怕就要结结实实摔上一跤了。”

先寇布看了看自己的酒杯，又看看杨威利的，一时失笑：“您还真是一个慷慨他人吝啬自己的人，博士。依我看，酒不平分就不够公平。”

言语间，他把自己杯中的那点向杨威利的酒杯匀去，这才点一点头：“只是干杯之前，我希望你先吃些东西。”

杨无奈顺从。

“有一个问题大约会涉及私人，介意我询问吗？”杨在说话时已咽下了勺中的食物。

“请便。”

“为什么像您这样的准将，却要选择与人合租？即便是为了做做样子，政府也该为曾经的将官分配官邸、分发退休金吧？”

“单纯不想住在所谓的官邸中罢了。”先寇布抬头，凝视天花板的目光柔和，杨威利似乎察觉其中有异，却毫无头绪，只听他继续说：“而我也十分好奇，为什么您似乎完全没有搬走的打算，即便早已知道这里会有人盯梢监视？”

“租金便宜。”不假思索，杨威利回答得轻描淡写。

“哦？”

“横竖也打扰不到我看书和思考，毕竟我是个一旦入神就全神贯注的人。”

被近似自夸的语句逗笑，先寇布又道：“要知道我的合租人已经在三个月内离开了两个。”

“那你为什么还是公开了合租信息？”

“或许能够理解为我对‘观察人类’很感兴趣吧！比如您就是一个非常有趣的观察对象，令我十分着迷呢！”

杨威利挠一挠头，对这句调笑不置可否，最终道：“总之我对现状十分满意，家里的老爹知道我能用便宜的租金住进这样的房屋，也是非常高兴。”

“喔——如果您不介意的话。令严的状况如何？”

“身体愈发不好了。”杨威利略微摇头，“但头脑还是狡猾精明，说他现在的日子很悠哉。——说来也是非常危险呐……”

“危险？”

“在我——大约十六岁的时候……”杨威利仰头沉思，“安全事故差点把他夺走，那时候老爹才刚刚同意我去学习历史。他是个商人，当然更希望我学一些能够赚钱的东西。但如果那时他真的去世，或许我就只有去士官学校，读战史研究这一条路可选吧？”

“喔，那么很不幸，据我所知士官学校的战史研究科很、早就被撤系了。”

“太过分了——”

“但如果您真的在士官学校就读的话……”先寇布难得陷入了严肃的沉思，口吻却依旧一派轻松，“现在的许多状况，或许就都可以改变吧。”

“你就是太高看我了。”喝尽了最后的酒，杨威利这次缓慢、稳健地站起身来，生怕重蹈之前低血压的覆辙，将酒杯放进餐具清洗柜，“——有个好夜晚，我该继续干活了。”

先寇布目送他回到房间，枕住双手自言自语：“很遗憾。”

——我看人可是很准的。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -杨威利这样写道：洁西卡·爱德华从未死去。或许学生将组成庞大的队伍，与更高权力相抗，或许我们能够免于重复797年六月二十日广场屠杀案的惨剧。这条道路将艰辛，甚至将不了了之而终……但它绝不终结，永不终结。

被闹铃惊醒时，杨威利从手臂间缓缓抬头，背上的薄毯沿肩滑下，随之而至的冷意令他打了个寒噤。  
疲乏地眨眼，又低头看一看书写至一半的文献编译，最后的一行字迹行至末尾已变成了歪歪扭扭的奇怪波浪线，杨挠一挠头，已记不清自己究竟是在何时睡着。  
随着“新银河帝国”统一，文化与学术的交流也逐步放开，部分历史资料档案被双向公开于世——作为学习熟悉帝国标准用语的历史学者，杨威利揽下了为一篇文献翻译注释的工作——为了还算可观的外快，也为了接触更多资料以满足探究心与好奇。  
只是他没能想到自己会就这么伏案而寝……或许是最近几天的确忙碌少眠，至于那张毛毯，不必想便是合租人的一片好心。……杨威利惭愧，却也不知该如何表达感谢。此时他的脑子被疲惫搅成浆糊，当他梦游般叼上刚从冰箱中取出的面包，披上大衣准备出门时，有个人将他从后拽住，又不由分说塞回房间，不忘提醒一句“我建议您换身衣服。”

杨威利低头，大衣之内的睡衣纹样令他清醒了许多。

……

“……那个，谢谢。”穿衣妥当走出房门时，杨摸摸鼻尖掩饰尴尬。  
“您要是真的着凉，那才是不得了。”先寇布有些故作夸张。  
“着凉有什么不得了吗？”  
“毕竟我会因为于心不忍，而不得不去照看病号，那时的谢谢只会多到令人经受不起吧！”先寇布的调侃虽令杨威利汗颜，却并没使他不自在，“博士，我和你之间，至少得有一个人把你的健康放在心上才是。”  
“……实在是令你费心了。”杨威利似乎还有话想说，话到嘴边，又吞回腹中，换成一句“我改天请你喝酒”——毕竟“你其实也不必关心我”这样的话实在太没眼色，也太不合适了些。  
“那我可就不客气了。拿好钥匙，博士。”  
“——我出门了！”

对一名合租室友——只不过是窥探到自己秘密的合租室友说“我出门了”实在奇怪，当然并不是说先寇布不是一位聊得来的朋友，只不过——只不过这感觉过于怪异，对健康状况的关心也好，忽然增多的交流也罢，合租之人真的有必要如此互相关心吗？而转念一想，或许这只是习惯了独居的自己在单独别扭也说不定……杨威利脚步匆匆，多少怀着逃也似的微妙心情开始了又一天的授课生活。

与前一日相同，即便换了学生，换了课堂，他所负责的授课中依然有旁听监视的“特务人士”坐在最后，这当然带来了消极的影响——往日活跃的学生们大多犹豫，举手答题的同学减半，即便有人发言也会在最初尴尬紧张得磕磕绊绊，或有表现欲强的个别例子比平时更加大胆和兴奋……向来活跃轻松的课堂气氛变了味，即便杨威利已因为前一日的教训调整了状态、能够自如授讲，也实在因现如今的状况略感不快。……不，实际上是非常不快。杨威利的心情少见地恶劣，就好像曾经看到特留尼西特的政治秀与群众被煽动的欢呼一样反感。一旦想到自己曾为这个国家缴纳的税金竟然是这种用途，他就感到十二分的恼火——还不如把那些钱还我！他一定要去校长室走上一遭，以确定学校的态度究竟如何。

满头白发，眉弓高耸，鼻子略大，整个人看起来慈祥却也“顽皮”的老人即是海尼森大学的校长——他主动把杨威利传唤过来，这令杨略感意外。

他们曾是有过往来的师生，说话便不算拘谨。

“那些人是自治领安全部门的家伙。”待杨在办公桌对面落座，校长便不疾不徐开口，“原本他们要求把你和另外两个被列入‘观察范围’的教员集合到学校的会议室里，进行单独的查问……但我回绝了。”

杨沉默不语，校长则抿了一口黑咖啡，继续说道：“他们无权这样对待我们的教员和学生，这点我知道。我猜你们也没做错什么，至多是与安全部门的‘重点观察对象’有些接触，这是你们的自由……”

……果然是因为自己与前同盟准将的“密切”往来吗。当杨威利陷入沉思，校长的声音再一次响起：“…最后我们商量了折衷的方式，”老人的眼神变得微妙——杨威利总觉得这像是某种小孩子恶作剧成功般的顽皮窃笑，“学校允许他们派出‘安全警卫’，在你们的课堂上进行‘观察’，且不得干扰授课、不得与学生教员交流。相对的，他们需要支付旁听的学费，以及占用在校资源的补偿费，打扰正常课业的损失费……”

“会涨工资吗？”杨威利直白地问道。

“想得倒美呢，杨。但你可以高兴一下，历史学系的研究资金暂且不会太拮据了。”

……

广阔的校园，尚且年轻的男女学生，再过不久尤里安就会是其中的一员——念及此处，杨威利不禁慨然，他思索着今天需要向图书馆借阅哪一册书，向博士生导师呈交、且时限在下周的研究报告该怎样收尾，又在内心发出人活着真够辛苦的小小牢骚——因为今天又是兼职日……去在帝国公署领事部对面的图书馆里打扫卫生的兼职日。

“这根本不是真正的普选，这是公选的堕落，这是政客的诡计和谎言！”义正辞严的宣讲声，一位十七八岁的女性学生站立在喷泉旁，十数名学生围绕她站立。她掷地有声道：“我们不能放任我们的权利被剥夺，我们不能放任政府漠视我们的心声，我们更不允许巴拉特的自治制度变成出尔反尔的可笑谎言！民众的提名权必须收回民众手中，要废除议案，还我权利！”

……

这件事一定会发酵吧。驻足片刻的杨威利又迈开步伐，他的心情莫名沉重，又莫名地微微兴奋，他意识到这个节点或许正是即将被历史记录在册的只言片语，而他尚且不能决意，未来的自己将如何选择与行进。

……那场荒谬血腥的大屠杀，希望……万望，它不会被重演。

“……您是，杨先生？”  
金发的美人一身黑衣，娟秀的面容甚至令杨不由得微微一愣。  
“真的是您。”菲列特利加·格林希尔微笑，“我原以为，或许这辈子都不能再见到您了。”

这是艾尔·法西尔大撤退后的第九年。

“……我也没能想到。准确说，我本来打算继续过平凡生活的。”杨威利挠着头，显得犹豫且不安，“但……有一件事，我犹豫了很久，最终还是决定前来，却只能来到这样的地方，打扰格林希尔夫人的长眠处，以试图与您取得联系。实在是抱歉……”

“既然这件事需要您要亲自前来，想必一定是关系重大。我一定会听您说完。……请跟我来。”

“……我这里有一封书信，你可以打开察看内容，但如果可以……请不要打开它，直接把它交给军队中除去你父亲之外，你认为最德高望重、最肯听取意见、最老谋深算的人。或许这听上去有些奇怪，甚至有点可疑……但——不论如何，交出这封书信，我就放心许多了。”

“好。我不会看，我会稳妥转交的，并且不用你的名义，只用我自己的名义。”菲列特利加一口答应，直接接过信件，慎而重之地贴身收好。这份干脆反倒令杨威利十分意外。

“怎么了，杨先生？”看出杨眼中的讶异，她问道。  
“——没什么，只是没想到你会这样爽快地同意……”  
“当初在艾尔·法西尔的时候，你已经在一个十四岁小女孩的心中建下绝对的信任感了。”在说话时，菲列特利加显得轻松愉快，“不过，我有一个不情之请……能告诉我您的全名吗？我的母亲……一直都为没能知道你的全名而遗憾，也一直认为自己是冒名的英雄，这几乎是她的心结……放心，这不是个抱怨，我一定会像以往那样信守诺言，不向任何人透露这件事，但至少，可以让我知道你的名字吗？”  
——  
“那个，格林希尔小姐！”临分别时，杨威利回头道，“请务必要注意你的身边！”  
“是，杨威利先生。十分感谢……你能再次出现。”

这夜先寇布回来得很晚。  
杨威利的房间如常亮着灯，门并没关严。  
还有不到两个小时就是日升，时候已经不早。试探性敲门后并无应答，军人于是无声开门，踏入房间，且不无惊喜地发现杨威利果然稍微地收拾过地面，最起码不会像之前一样无从下脚了。  
学者已经睡着，看起来他的编译工作在今夜已有了相当的进度，一如既往的十分努力。  
这颗珍贵的大脑，能为海尼森大学带来多少财富？先寇布是个武人，却也并非不通文墨，视线偏转，他偶然发现，杨威利常伴手边的剪报本正被一本书压住，露出的纸页上，关于“新普选议案”的一小部分被张贴其上，又有一行字迹，规整地书写在旁边。杨威利喜欢以手文字，先寇布从他的作风中早早得知。

杨威利这样写道：洁西卡·爱德华从未死去。或许学生将组成庞大的队伍，与更高权力相抗，或许我们能够免于重复797年六月二十日广场屠杀案的惨剧。这条道路将艰辛，甚至将不了了之而终……但它绝不终结，永不终结。

真想看看，这颗绝无仅有的头颅中，还埋藏了怎样绚丽迷人的才思和宝藏啊。

先寇布第二次为他披上了毛毯，在离开前关上了灯。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“您绝对不是惧怕秘密、甚至机密的人。那些前同盟政府仍未公开的，或许别人会谈之色变、避之不及的东西，却能够成为您孜孜以求的宝藏。在现在这样的环境里，只有您这类表面上波澜不惊，却实则胆大包天的冒进之徒，才不会避开我。不是吗？”

清晨。

“似乎变成两顿酒了啊！”

“……看来是了，我会请的，准将。但你是在等我起床吗？”

“这可就是您的误会了，博士。别看我这样，也还是有合法工作的。”

这一回，杨威利即便困极，也没有直接穿着睡衣披外套，显然是买下了教训——先寇布的话引起了他的好奇：“介意说说看吗？”

“毕竟我曾经是名陆战军人，除了近身肉搏别无长处，所以现在谋求了一份搏击教练的差事。在您意料之中吗？”

“不，完全是意料之外。”杨把手套严密戴好，并围上了围巾，为今天可能的雨夹雪早做准备，“换句话说，你也是一位老师了？”

“或许可以这么说。”

“真想看一看啊。”杨威利随口感叹，却发自真心，似乎在想象这位英俊男士会如何指导、比划动作，“我想，你会教导的或许都是美丽的女性学员吧？”

“绝大多数吧。看来您对我的了解已经十分充分了？”

“这可不敢当——我先走了。对了，如果出门，记得拿把伞。”

这次，杨威利对离家前的问候不再犹豫。

没什么新奇事的忙碌一天，先寇布回来时仍是深夜，而杨威利的房间仍亮着灯，他的门虚虚掩住，这已经是他挑灯夜战的第三个晚上。

那么，这会是杨博士伏案睡着的第三个晚上吗？先寇布不无好奇，却意外发现屋内的杨博士仍在书写和苦读，似是颇有些彻夜通宵的架势——明天是休息日，这或许就是他放肆熬夜的原因吧？

先寇布于是先去淋浴，又在吹干头发之后再次确认过杨威利依旧清醒——这才决定不去打扰博士挑灯夜战，兀自回房，蒙头睡觉。外界的细雨夹杂着细雪吹飞，为睡眠提供了良好的白噪音……

过于长久的军队生活令先寇布的睡眠总是十分规律——这表现在他一定会在较早时醒来。于是他在晨光熹微时醒来，漱口，剃掉胡茬使得下巴光洁干净，然后换上一身居家休闲的衣裳，自冰箱里掏出牛奶，然后……

他看到杨威利房间里的灯还亮着。

迟疑半秒，他放下牛奶，不假思索推开虚掩的房门——这门张开的角度甚至与昨夜他睡下前一模一样——果不其然，杨威利正趴在桌上，胸廓背部睡得一起一伏。

这回可没有人给他披毯子。

昨晚的气温很冷，杨威利的房间也不暖和。碰一碰这位粗心学者的额头，烫手的温度令前同盟准将微微皱眉。

这下可就麻烦了。

杨威利再醒来时，柔软的枕头与棉被令他略有恍然。咽喉的疼痛使他下意识吞咽，呼吸不畅的感觉在鼻子里黏黏腻腻，床边放了一杯水，他下意识去取，又浑身酸痛地艰难吞咽，接着狼狈地擤掉鼻水……

这下糟糕了。杨威利当然知道这是场重感冒，他的脑袋浑浑噩噩，显然仍在发烧，汗水浸湿了……哦，不知何时换上的套头睡衣，所以又是被人照顾了吗？……这可真是过意不去。正逢他心思混乱，先寇布拿药进屋，不客气地坐在床边，向床上的病号递去感冒冲剂。

“杨博士，没人会怪你喜欢在桌上睡觉，”看他接过药物，先寇布无奈道，“只不过我也实在不是喜欢喝酒的人。”

听懂了弦外之音，本就倍觉惭愧，杨立刻喝尽了冲剂，交还杯子重新躺好，他只觉得脸有些热：“总有种‘脸都丢尽了’的感觉啊……”

“我也十分惊叹，像您这样的人，究竟是怎样活过三十岁的？”

“呃——就是这样马马虎虎过来了。”

“不得了的马马虎虎。”

“……”

头一回被连续揶揄，杨威利无从反驳，只能沉默不语。事实上他十分不解，不论怎么看，他与先寇布都是交情尚浅，究竟为什么——这位前同盟将官会对他如此照顾？他并不认为这个从沙场中生还而归的男人会是真的古道热肠，却也能够确定对方并无恶意，只不过就这样理所当然地受人好意实在与他平常的作风相悖……昏昏沉沉，正逢他胡思乱想，先寇布再一次开口：“您会说帝国标准语？”

“……呃，大学时了解一些，读文献会方便很多。”身体放松，杨说话便没太经由大脑，“有时读到某些‘历史名人’说话，模仿他们的腔调也很有趣。”

“喔……是吗。比如说——”先寇布顿了顿，一口正宗流利的帝国话随即脱口，“‘余钦佩卿之骁勇，特命你领兵占据费沙，沿回廊直抵叛徒领土，占领叛徒的心脏海尼森’——吗？”

“……”杨有些发懵，这显然是先寇布现编的台词，倒也像模像样，但更多的大概是怪模怪样——没沉默太久，他便也现场发挥，以发音不算精确、却也没什么差错的帝国话犹犹豫豫答道：“呃，臣下感激不尽，定……不辱命，竭全力而为？”

先寇布忍俊不禁：“您这样是会被皇帝嫌弃的，博士。”

“所以我才是个读书人，而不是军人啊。”杨理所当然。

闷笑两声后，先寇布话锋一转：“所以您打算什么时候起床？”

“起床？”

“没错，起床，毕竟现在已经是周六的晚上了。”

“……晚上？”意识到不对，杨略微皱眉，“已经过去一天了？”

这才注意到头顶的灯光，遮得严实的窗帘，杨威利觉得颅内的血管在突突突地跳——他的记忆从周五的夜晚……准确说是周六的凌晨开始断片。

“没错、没错，就是这样。”先寇布煞有其事，不紧不慢地火上浇油道，“博士在睡熟的时候根本难以唤醒，所以我只能慢慢哄你把两副药喝掉。”

“……”

如果床底有洞，杨威利一定乐意立刻将自己钻进去藏好，做一只逃避现实的鸵鸟。而三十二岁成年人仅存的一丝尊严令他一动不动——眉头不展，又头昏脑涨，加之窘迫羞愧，在反应了好一会儿后，他总算慢悠悠地叹一口气：“……就算是为了不再给你添麻烦，我也得好好注重健康了。”

先寇布不置可否，留下一句“出来吃饭”便离开了房间。杨威利换上一身稍厚的宽松衣物，又披一张毛毯，吸着鼻子坐上餐椅，手捧茶杯萎靡不振，眼看着简单“晚饭”被呈放面前，炒蛋培根蔬菜沙拉。

“只是住在同一个屋檐之下的互相照应罢了。”看得出杨威利的心不在焉，先寇布表现得云淡风轻，“何况我的确欣赏杨博士的为人和学识，并十分期待一位健康的学者以‘全盛之态’来询问我更多问题。您也一定很想饱足自己的求知欲吧？”

“的确如此。”维持被毛毯包裹的别扭姿势，杨拿起餐匙，笨拙地咬一口炒蛋，感冒令他嘴里苦涩，尝不出饭菜的滋味，“就算是为了让特地监视课堂的安全警卫们去有所值，我也必须对机密了解得多多益善才行……”

一反常态的沉默。

即便迟钝如感冒的杨威利，也意识到气氛的不对头。抬起视线，他看到先寇布眉头微颦，且若有所思的模样。

“您的意思是，”先寇布缓缓道，“现在的学校中有人监视您的课堂？”

“……是的。”杨威利老实交代，却不以为意，只平淡道，“是从这周三开始的，据校长说，大概会持续很久。”

“原来如此。”先寇布搁下餐具，口吻在杨威利听来竟颇有些怨念，“您的口风倒是十分严密，在这几天里，连分毫都没透露啊。”

“……”一时语塞暂停咀嚼，又把食物囫囵咽下，杨威利也放下了餐具，莫名觉得自己像某种古早伦理肥皂剧中丝毫不照顾妻子想法的冷漠丈夫。这种联想更令他尴尬起来，最终，杨挠了挠头：“我以为……”他艰难措辞，“我以为你不会对这个感兴趣。”

……啊，糟糕，这种说法简直是更奇怪了，杨威利甚至一时间不好意思直视先寇布的眼睛。好在对面的人突然发出了笑音，这才将杨威利从耳根发热的尴尬里解救出来：“好了，不必这么紧张，杨博士。”先寇布笑道，“只是真遗憾啊——原本以为，我与您的关系已经亲密了许多，但看来，这只是我一厢情愿的想法……”

“呃、不——并非如此，请别这么想。”杨威利急忙打断他，感冒令他的嗓音微微发哑，“我当然认为我们的关系并不，……并不普通，（这个措辞说得他磕磕巴巴）只是——我并不希望打扰、或者影响到他人的生活，也并不确定那些分享会不会太过唐突，或者打扰到你。……就把它当成某种社交狭窄人士的纠结吧。”杨放下了挠头的手指，“毕竟，我还不大习惯这样（多一个人谈话）的生活呢……”

“关于这件事，看来我之前的表达还不够明显啊。”前同盟将官单手支腮，重新捡起餐具的动作令杨威利莫名松一口气，先寇布缓缓说道：“对于您的提问，我一定知无不言。事实上——我也十分好奇，关于我曾经亲历的历史，您会有怎样精彩的见解。在我看来……”

不待还在斟酌回复的杨威利发话，先寇布略微前倾上身，二人的面容贴近许多：“您绝对不是惧怕秘密、甚至机密的人。那些前同盟政府仍未公开的，或许别人会谈之色变、避之不及的东西，却能够成为您孜孜以求的宝藏。在现在这样的环境里，只有您这类表面上波澜不惊，却实则胆大包天的冒进之徒，才不会避开我。不是吗？”

“……被你发现了。”

长久沉默后，杨威利的声音听起来如释重负。

“虽然我并不喜欢擅自揭秘，但秘密的确能够吸引我的好奇心，并使我做出各种各样的猜测。我想求证，但无处求证，我同时担心，或许我终其一生也无法确认答案，虽然求得正解在历史研究这门课题里向来都是谬谈……似乎扯远了——但有一点，你说得的确没错，先寇布准将。”

先寇布两眼含笑，等待下文。

“我时常认为自己的思想大胆冒进，也时常认为自己的行动软弱且不作为……但——我确实想得到你曾经亲身经历的记忆，或许这在旁人看来，已经是怪胎级别的胆大妄为了吧。”

“怪胎级别的疯狂也说不定吶！”

“……是这样吗？”对这句明显的打趣无奈苦笑，杨威利叉起一块培根左右观摩，“那就让我做个低调的狂人吧！”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当然是因为有趣，博士。没有拿您取乐的意思——只是我不得不感慨，您的确拥有一根足够粗的神经。”

「如您所说，我的未婚夫是为国家捐躯，光荣牺牲的。可不论如何，我都想向您请教一个问题！当他们浴血奋战的时候，你又身在何处？」

……

「我的名字是洁西卡·爱德华，这次的历史公讲真的非常精彩……无论如何，我都想当面向你表达感谢。」

……

「我想，如果没有那一次的公讲，我也不会对历史产生兴趣……更不会做出这样的选择……所以我非常感谢你。我觉得……我因此真正活着，也因此认清我的价值就是发出声音、激起回响。」

……

『国家广场爆发群众示威集会……死伤者……爱德华议员……』

……

……

“您的脸色很差啊。莫非做了噩梦？”

在沙发上打盹的杨威利恢复清醒，额前的薄汗与猛击胸腔的激烈心跳令他的呼吸略有急促。隐约的晕眩中，他脸无血色，直至脑中挥散不去的倩丽人影逐渐淡去，这才在毛毯里动了动僵硬的躯干。

见他眼睛微微充血，对问候恍若未闻、只顾一声不吭地喘匀呼吸，先寇布不动声色，继续说道：“时间确实不早，您也该早点休息，不是吗？”

“……啊，…对，是的。”在杨威利肩膀起伏、慢吞吞地作答时，他一反常态移开了视线，口吻虽轻松如常，却多少有些酸涩地道：“人做了亏心事，就会噩梦缠身啊。”

“哦？”

“没什么，我先回房间——谢谢你今天的款待。那么晚安？”

“——不用客气，晚安。”

注视着那位心事重重的博士进屋关门，先寇布若有所思。

——我所得到的感谢，我所受到的赞誉，以及之后那些以他人血液洗刷的灰暗之路，我是点亮烛火的人，还是害人性命的魔鬼呢？房屋里一片漆黑，当杨威利闷头倒进床铺，闷住脸颊的柔软枕头令他本就不算通顺的呼吸更加困难。黑暗的窒息中，头脑中的胡思乱想却越发活跃，杨回想起那位名为洁西卡的勇敢的议员，他感到浑身寒冷，胸中翻涌的苦涩感令他眼眶泛酸。

仰头躺倒，大口呼吸，仿佛心头隐约刺痛可以随之挥散，杨胡乱脱掉了衣物，把自己严严实实裹进加厚的被窝之中。

客厅的电视机上，突发的新闻消息中断了现在播出的节目。学生的集会社团与忧国骑士团发生冲突，数名学生重伤轻伤不等，其中领头的女性学生伤势最重，除手臂肋骨骨折之外，她的眼球严重破裂，此时仍在抢救中。

一门之隔，杨威利已经睡熟，便对先寇布星夜离开的事全然不知。

次日。

当痊愈大半的杨威利结束洗漱、等待订餐上门，拧着眉头阅读报纸时，颇有些年头的钟表刚敲过整点报时的响声——这钟似乎是先寇布的所有物，外表看来价值不菲……恰逢此时，那位军人从房间里走出来，刚刚睡醒的模样引来学者略微的意外。

“怎么了？”

“没料到你也会贪睡罢了——我点了两人份午餐，大概待会就能送到。”杨刚要合上报纸，手中刊物却被退伍军人轻巧抽走，自如翻阅起来——“是昨晚发生的事啊。”阅览着头版新闻，先寇布手指抚摸下颌，若有所思道：“——在你歇下之后，这件事就已经在全海尼森的荧幕上播报了。虽然怎么看……这则新闻的内容都是偏向报导学生们的失态啊。”

“……的确。”后背靠回沙发，杨威利轻描淡写道：“毕竟由政治家操控的流氓团体从来都不会产生什么负面新闻。”

先寇布意味深长地噢一声，打趣道：“您很讨厌忧国骑士团？”

“很讨厌啊。”杨威利就着清水吞下一片药剂，“就是这群人，从开战时起就不停在骚扰反战家属和团体吧？没有什么比为坚持己见而阻止他人发声更可耻。”

“可这就是现状，博士。”报纸被撂上桌面，「海大学生集会冲突，三人重伤」几字赫然醒目，先寇布似笑不笑的眼神随后追上：“现在的媒体无非是政客发声的工具，新闻也早已失去其原本应有的价值。‘不同的声音’难以传达，甚至曾经的匿名论坛也因为一次响亮的‘发声’而不得不解散。您所说的可耻就是我们生活的现状。您厌恶这样的现状吗？”

被这看似随意，却也看似严肃的态度询问，杨威利不禁沉默，又仔细审视起这位前同盟将官的面容来。他眼中含笑，嘴角微抬，却看起来高深莫测。几日的相处虽已令杨威利放下心防，可对于这位心思深沉、态度神秘的退伍军人，他依旧不能轻松对之。

——门铃声恰如其分地响起，沉默被猛然打破。二人均是一愣，而杨威利顺势起身，说着午饭来了，主动去开门取餐，巧妙避开了之前的尴尬。相对无言之间，餐盒被摆开，都被细心分装了两份，香味弥漫，看起来倒是一顿丰盛的午餐。

“看来不是什么便宜的门店。”先寇布调侃道。

“毕竟受你诸多照顾……”杨威利示意他请坐，对方便不客气，甚至熟练用起了筷子。

“用得不错嘛……”杨由衷赞叹。

“毕竟曾交往过亚裔的女孩。”先寇布答道，又自顾自补充：“虽然已经记不清她的名字了……”

对于这类关乎女性的话题尤不擅长，杨威利眨了眨眼选择不再接话。

“只是博士——”灰棕色头发的男人抬起眼睛，“‘那个’问题并不难回答。”

……好吧，看来他无论如何都想继续那个话题以得到答案。杨威利无奈地想着，同时放下餐具：“既然在民主主义的制度之下生存，如果说出了厌恶现状，相应的，也该有尽力去改变现状、抒发己见的觉悟。在我看来……学生们正在做这样的事，却遭受了阻止，或许还会有轻蔑、诋毁甚至诬陷吧。无动于衷的是大多数，毕竟大部分人更喜欢等待，等一个高明的人在权力阶层中出现、扭转乾坤，那样他们就不必走出人群，也不必让自己惹上麻烦了。

“而我也只不过是无动于衷的一员而已。我从来不是什么觉悟高尚的人，也自认为斤两尚且不足，只能做到尽力保持清醒。如果真的能为现状做些什么，我大概的确会乐于贡献一份力量……可就目前而言，我该做的眼前之事，或许只是饱足食欲，治好感冒，然后尽可能把自己的知识向年轻一代传递出去，并做好本分的历史研究，然后满足一些奇思妙想的好奇心，仅此而已罢了。”

“所以，是‘讨厌’。”先寇布总结道。

“大概吧。”杨眨一眨眼，盯着菜品的目光似乎飘走到远方，“虽然我从来不介意用最恶毒的思路去揣测……”

先寇布等待下文。

“或许接下来就会有声音说，领头的学生是受到了旧费沙也好……‘鲁宾斯基残党’也好的金钱上的好处，这才煽动其他的学生参与了他们的集会。或许还会有声音驳斥学生，并以曾经的全体同盟人民选举而出的特留尼希特为例，以申明选举委员会的好处，和自由提名权的坏处，然后人们或许会真正动摇，并认为让渡自己提名政客的权利是合理的。”

“还真是无比详尽的猜测啊。我倒是十分相信，这些东西会如你的预言一般逐一实现。”

“……还是对我多抱持一些怀疑比较好，准将，”杨威利无奈苦笑，“毕竟这只不过是我思维发散的简单推测，经不起什么考证。”

“我可是非同一般地信任着您呐，博士。”先寇布半真不假地道，口吻却颇为认真，“我也非同一般地相信，如果您决意去贡献力量，那一定会成为一股有力的洪流。”

“就算你这样吹捧我，我也不会多请你喝酒，准将。”杨边说边笑，似乎对他的肯定全然不曾放在心上，“饭菜凉了可不好吃。”

“您还真是个极其顽固的人。”先寇布透露出罕见的无奈，“但不论您如何选择，杨博士，我想，我最终都会选择支持。”

“哦，这是为什么？”杨停下筷子。

“或许这就是折服于您的人格魅力吧。”先寇布摊开了双手。

“……这可担当不起呀。”杨挠了挠头，他的确有些不好意思起来，“毕竟我是个连续三天睡在桌上、感冒还要人喂药照顾的‘残障级’三十岁人士。你也知道的吧？”

“请把它当成人格魅力的一种。”先寇布说罢，细嚼慢咽着用下一口饭食，“谁知道喂您喝药的我是不是也乐在其中呢？”

杨威利顿住，又陷入语塞。先寇布的语调太像男女间的调情，又或者这只是他的错觉——毕竟这位退役的准将总会操持暧昧的口吻。

“为什么会乐在其中？”杨没头没脑地问。

先寇布于是凝视着他，目光里略有审视，还略有些惊讶，更多的则是难言的深沉，气氛尴尬地凝结。对面的军人一动不动，又像是正待行动……正当杨威利被盯得发毛，先寇布总算收回视线，定格画面般的人影便重新动了起来。

“当然是因为有趣，博士。没有拿您取乐的意思——只是我不得不感慨，您的确拥有一根足够粗的神经。”

“……”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“您大概忘了，我正被您的人格魅力深深折服呢！”  
> -“又来了。我这样的怪人又是在什么地方展示出所谓的人格魅力了？”

“已经有不少人这样评价过我了。”回想起过去的导师、同学对他的玩笑，杨难得回嘴道，“现在多您一个，也没什么稀奇，准将阁下。”

“想必您迄今为止都没有过恋爱吧。”

“的确没有。”杨威利坦然承认，“毕竟我属实是个不解风情的怪人，独身至今也算正常吧？。”

“没想到您对自己的认知十分清晰呐！”

“……我说啊，”他无奈地放下餐具，“这样讲未免就有些过分了吧？”

“实话实说也算过分吗？”

“——喂……”

……

除去生病对身体带来的种种不适，杨威利确实度过了一个轻松愉快的周末。工作日开始之前的夜晚，体力恢复不少的学者捧来了书册与手账，坐在闲来无事的前同盟准将身边，他边翻阅自己在书中标下的诸多记号，边正襟危坐地开始了提问。

先是一些关乎于帝国的小小问题，进而是军队中的官僚主义，再接着便有某些对战役的猜想，杨威利会在说出猜测时投来期待答案的眼神，这令先寇布感到愉快又有趣。

“所以亚斯提会战时，”他架着一副眼镜，呈现出认真工作又不失亲和的模样，“莱茵哈特职任一级上将，并以半数于同盟的兵力大获全胜……吗。”

“没错。”

“如果同盟军借鉴了达贡歼灭战的战法，那么当时的皇帝能够使用的战术或许就是逐个击破啊……”

“噢！了不起，这都被您料中了。”

“……你的语气也太夸张了。”

“哪里，这可是真心实意的夸奖。毕竟当时的大多将官都迷信兵力，这才对当时的战况浑然不明，从而一败涂地啊。”

杨一时沉默，先寇布于是抬起头，发觉黑发的学者正默默无声地注视他，眼眸中似有思考。

“怎么了？”

“——没什么，”他摆摆手，这才有些无奈地扯出个微笑，“只是一时间有些犹豫，要不要把你说的话引记在纸上。”

“为什么犹豫呢？”先寇布翘起腿，后背又向椅中陷入几分，“我不过是个陈述事实的亲历者而已，虽然有幸在那场战役中突围败走毫发无伤，也还是有些资格评判事实的。”

“虽然报纸里从不会那样记载。”杨威利轻描淡写，所说的词句却多少有些刻薄，这令先寇布不禁发笑。他写完，然后点点头，继而毫无芥蒂地念道：“归根结底，此次惨败与不当的指挥密不可分。过去的胜利与庞然的兵力并不意味着作战时可以不顾细节、盲信经验，很显然，盲信是失败的根据。一位见证人说道：‘当时的大多将官都迷信兵力，这才对当时的战况浑然不明，从而一败涂地’——你看如何？”

“我看你该加上我的名字，而不是为我匿名，博士。”

“——所以才要犹豫啊，毕竟……”

“毕竟？”

杨面有犹豫，手指在纸页上轻缓摩挲：“虽然这大概会是很久以后的事——总会有人根据你的出身、所属的蔷薇骑士连队结合这些只言片语来指戳你的脊骨。虽然我并不确认它是否能够面世，目前的我也只是尚在整理材料以供今后的编撰，只是一旦想到可能有人会心怀恶意，以我记录的东西对你本人进行攻击，就总有些过意不去。”

片刻的沉默，先寇布的笑意似乎消失了几秒，而杨威利能够看出这并非不悦。很快，他重新挑起了嘴角：“如你所说，这只会是很久以后的事。”先寇布的笑容诚挚且轻松，似乎是单纯被逗乐，“自我投身军旅时起，就从来都是不受信任的外乡人。您能够明白吧？”

而杨威利略微皱眉，态度有种说不出的认真：“这并不一样。”

“那么再问一个问题好了。”他抽出抱臂的右手，摊开了指掌，显得浑不在意，“您在乎自己死后的名声吗？”

“我倒是并不在意。”

“我也一样。”翘起的那只脚——准确说是还算好用的义肢在悠哉摇晃，“比起这个，我更期待您还会冒出多少个有趣的提问。”

杨威利的满面无奈令先寇布笑意更深。“那么十分不巧，准将阁下，我的提问大概只会更多、更细，更大胆甚至更离谱，”学者如此说着，似想翻开又一页纸书，他向时钟的方向抬头，看到时间依旧不晚，便放心地继续说道，“只希望你不会被问烦才是最好！”

先寇布发出笑声，又认真投去注视：“也就是来日方长的含义了？”

“我个人是很希望来日方长的……”杨威利坦然回答，漆黑的眼瞳沿着文字重复着缓速的左右移动，浑不自觉便用起了军人的称呼，“而这就取决于贵官能忍耐我到几时了。”

“您大概忘了，我正被您的人格魅力深深折服呢！”

“又来了。”杨几乎有些不好意思起来，“我这样的怪人又是在什么地方展示出所谓的人格魅力了？”

“这可就计数不清了啊。”先寇布竟作出认真思考的模样，附上下颌的手指不时摩挲，“先不说由内至外和从头到脚，博士您自称古怪，却也只不过是大多时候与泯然的众人格格不入而已。或许普通的寻常人会认为你有些古怪，而不巧，敝人也是个不折不扣的古怪之徒。您对我的赞赏如此躲避，难道因为在您眼中，我也只是个平平常常的寻常之人，不够资格登入怪人之列吗？”

随着他发言层层递进，杨威利不觉瞠目结舌起来，等到最后的发问落地，他这才眨一眨眼，然后绞着眉头发出一声无意义的低叹，颇有些头疼地道：“我还是头一回见到急于展示自己有多古怪的家伙！”

“作为怪人，当然要视‘被认作普通人’为耻啊。”

“没错，你的确是怪人，不折不扣，难能可贵。鉴于你对我有相当高的评价，我也只好尽力让自己古怪依旧，以免愧对期待啊。”似是与先寇布相处得多了，杨威利说话也多少信口开河、半真半假地玩笑起来，待他说完，二人均是一笑，然后继续起了你问我答，和一些无关紧要的闲聊。夜晚和乐愉快地流淌而过。

由于结束聊天时已是深夜，先寇布十分体贴地在次日清晨敲响了杨博士的房门——昨夜他急忙合书跑去洗漱时说过一句“这下糟了，明天是有早课的”——而据先寇布所知，这位拥有珍贵头脑的博士喜欢赖床。

几次敲门之后，杨威利总算如一缕幽魂般飘出了卧房，叼起了面包，顽固地拒绝了先寇布提议的咖啡，之后匆匆收拾仪容。在离开之前，稍微振作精神的杨与他简要地合计了时间。杨说他今晚得空，问先寇布是否有空出去喝酒，地点由他来选就好——他没忘记两顿酒的承诺。

“我没问题。如果您不介意，我会带上一位朋友，这样就不必特地请我两次了。你看如何？”

“——我倒是怎样都好。”杨威利披好了外套，无所谓地略一点头，转而又若有所思，好奇道：“那位朋友也被你列入了怪人之籍吗？”

先寇布不作答，却微笑着摊开了双手，杨威利会意，不禁笑出声来，然后留下一句“我先走了”。而这一次，先寇布怪声怪调地回复了一声“请慢走”。

关门的手一抖，不小心重声合上的门后传来先寇布的爽朗笑声，深知被捉弄的杨又是气闷又是无奈地呆立两秒，这才转身走向车站，挥开盘踞脑中、类似于“请慢走听上去真的很像送走丈夫的体贴妻子”的奇思妙想，再腹诽一番这位军人看来是真的很爱捉弄自己——他坐上了高速列车，闭目养神。

——今天的学校有些空荡冷清，而果不其然，向来满席的课堂上，学生稀稀落落，许多人不仅没来上课，也不曾请示缺席的缘由。

结合时事，他理所当然想到罢课这一合理的可能。负责监视的特务人员仍然坐在教室背后，面无表情、从不缺席，而在场的学生们表情惶惑，偷瞄后方的眼神或有不满，或有恐慌。

“今天……我们就轻松一些，对历史人物展开自由讨论好了。”杨最终向学生们和蔼提议，“在此之前，我先向大家介绍一位名叫布鲁斯·阿修比的同盟元帅，他的档案在今年八月被公开于世。”

一位英俊伟岸、战功累累又野心勃勃的将军，杨把关于他的战役和故事一五一十原原本本做了介绍，包括他最后的战死。访谈资料的书面内容也被纷纷发送至学生课桌上的屏幕终端。他共享了部分资料以供参考，抛出这样的问题：布鲁斯·阿修比胜利的成因。

最终他坐在讲台后的椅子上，看几名学生围桌而坐见解不一，又看一看最后排的监视人，一股倦意涌上头脑，他只得拧开水壶，却发现自己忘了灌水。

这感觉可不怎么好。正当他不着痕迹地叹气，名为卡特罗捷的漂亮姑娘声音略高道：“不如我们听取更多‘同学’的意见，比如教室最后的两位。大家觉得呢？”

犹豫的学生们被她满是自信的表情感染，纷纷大着胆子同意了这个提议。然后他们走到教室最后，向那两名——看来监视固定人数最终为两名——的黑衣人正儿八经地提问起他们对布鲁斯阿修比元帅的看法。

起初，这些特务人对学生们的提问并不理会。而以卡琳为首的年轻人们的追问一刻未停，特务人不得不给出“不知道”或者“恕不回答”之类的答案。

“真遗憾，分明是生长在海尼森、为自治领做事的人员，却连鼎鼎有名的历史人物都无法评价。好不容易有机会学习历史，却仍然不能得出半句结论，你们来这里还真是浪费空气呢！”

卡琳的讽刺毫不留情，学生们随之哄笑出声，而特务人士面红耳赤。虽说选择旁观的杨威利很想继续看戏，只是身为此时教室中唯一能够维持秩序、局面之人，他大概不该就这么沉默下去：“……同学们，”他说，“就让我们回归问题本身好了。不如，就先分别发表自己的看法吧？”

想必那些负责监察的家伙会告状吧。可这也没什么所谓……听着学生的反馈，写下板书总结发言，两个小时的课程宣告结束。午后，校长果然将他唤去谈话，老人说特派人士向他表达了不满——摇头之余，老者的表情里倒也不无窃喜。他让杨威利别太放在心上，今后该怎样就怎样，只要别太过分。

杨威利则显露出一个苦笑。他不禁在想，如果此种情况持续下去，或许最终，人们都将再度失去一定的自由。在自由尚未流失时，抗争或许尚不致命，而倘若它被完全剥夺，到时就只有流血方能够突破困境。

他应该怎么做？


End file.
